Fight or Flight
Fight or Flight is the third chapter in The Walking Dead Social Game. It takes place during Season Two and follows the survivors as they leave Atlanta and move south away from the city. To unlock this chapter: Earn 100 sheriff bonus in chapter 2, unlock early with 10 dead dollars. Story Coming Soon Missions Cutscene: Leaving the CDC, you head south hopeful to find safety. Part 1 *Mission 1: Get Bill's Plane - Given by Bill. *Mission 2: Voices in The Woods - Given by Kara. *Mission 3: Search The Airplane Hangar - Given by Bill. *Mission 4: Help Otis - Given by Otis. *Mission 5: Check for Survivors - Given by Kara. *Mission 6: Get The Generator - Given by Ed. *Mission 7: Clean Water Run - Given by Marla. *Mission 8: Find Food for Dave and Tony - Given by Nathan. *Mission 9: Search for Sophia - Given by Kara. *Mission 10: Get Medication for Sean - Given by Max. *Mission 11: Rescue The Girl On The Highway - Given by Nathan. *Mission 12: Tony's Accident - Given by Kimmie. *Mission 13: Replace Wrecked Vehicle for Harlan - Given by Kara. *Mission 14: Take Kimmie Home - Given by Kimmie. *Mission 15: Where's Randall? - Given by Nathan. *Mission 16: Brother Willie - Given by Max. Part 2 *Mission 17: The Salvage Yard - Given by Bill. *Mission 18: Harlans Raid - Given by Nathan. *Mission 19: The Farm - Given by Max. *Mission 20: After the Food Thieves - Given by Arturo. *Mission 21: Move Camp - Given by Ed. *Mission 22: Find More Food - Given by Kara. *Mission 23: Clear Out Farmhouse - Given by Mauricio. *Mission 24: Pray For Marla - Given by Marla. *Mission 25: The Last Engine Part - Given by Bill. *Mission 26: Back To Airfield - Given by Bill. Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your levels. You can get any of these tasks from Ed, Kara, Marla, Nathan, Max, and Bill. The tasks are normally going out and gain food, water and medical supplies, or going out and clearing a couple of walkers that get close to the camp. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Survivors At the camp are: *Ed *Kara *Marla *Max *Nathan *Bill *Hero Player Several other survivors will come and go, gathering supplies and resting, before departing the camp for good. These survivors include: *None Along the way you will encounter several other survivors who are in need of help. After saving them from the attacking zombies, they will thank you and will leave. These survivors include: *None Several survivors appear after being rescued or arrive at the camp after a certain amount of missions. These survivors include: *Otis *Kimmie *Mauricio *Clara *Arturo In the game several characters from different factions are encountered, these survivors are categorized by their groups and are roughly in order of appearance. These survivors include: Dave and Tony's Group *Randall *Dave *Tony *Sean *Harlan Deaths *Sam *Dave *Tony *Sean *Nathan *Willie Trivia *On each promo for the chapters, a character from the TV Series, who is also encountered in the game, is on the cover. In Chapter 1; Shane, Lori, Carl, Chapter 2; Daryl, Chapter 3; Andrea, and Chapter 4; Michonne. Category:The Walking Dead Social Game Category:Social Game Chapters